


Mirror Haus

by MrBalkanophile



Series: Shatter Me [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: COW-T!verse, M/M, Tentacle Sex, oh boy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Cyprian ritorna su Qides dopo sei mesi, e riscontra sempre che è il solito inferno orribile.





	Mirror Haus

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COW-T 8, ottava settimana, "COW-T!verse".

“Sembra tornato tutto relativamente a posto,” commenta, e in effetti non ci sono meravigliose invenzioni sfuggite al controllo dei propri creatori pronte a sbudellarli, squartarli, dar loro fuoco o trasformarli in galline arrabbiate. “Fa solo un po’ troppo caldo.”

“È il clima di Qides,” ridacchia Clun. “Sulla tua terra è molto più fresco, c’è tanta più acqua. Noi dobbiamo arrangiarci come possiamo.”

“Tipo?”

Clun non dice niente: rovista per un po’ in una cesta di ferraglie più o meno complesse e complete, prima di trovare ciò che cerca – vale a dire un grosso affare alto la metà di lui, vagamente somigliante a un mulino stilizzato e in miniatura ma forgiato in un sol blocco di metallo piuttosto leggero e successivamente traforato. “Non è che ti sono rimasti un po’ di quei Cristalli Magici in tasca, eh?” chiede allegro, frugando tra le tasche dell’abito di Cyprian e approfittandone oltre misura nel farlo. Cyprian è imbarazzato dall’effetto che ancora riesce a fargli, e respira l’aria infuocata di Qides con maggiore affanno mentre Clun, uno alla volta, inserisce una decina di Cristalli in uno scomparto sulla sommità del mulino. Improvvisamente l’affare si mette in moto da solo, sfruttando la magia che gli è stata infusa, e le pale iniziano a ruotare con una certa velocità, generando una corrente di aria più fresca e decisamente più gradevole: soltanto qualche minuto più tardi, il piccolo alloggio di Clun è più confortevole di quanto non sia mai stato, nonostante il caos e gli spazi angusti.

“Ingegnoso,” commenta Cyprian, mettendosi davanti alle pale vorticanti per studiarne meglio il movimento, e socchiudendo gli occhi per la zaffata di vento che soffia senza sosta né pause. “Per quanto può andare avanti?”

“Finché i Cristalli sono carichi. Richiede un incantesimo con una quantità minima di energia. Una decina di giorni, forse, se non gli chiedo di fermarsi prima.”

“Ingegnoso,” ripete Cyprian. “Mi avevi fatto una promessa, quasi sei mesi fa.”

Il sorriso di Clun, da soddisfatto, diventa sornione. “Credevo non te ne ricordassi.”

“E io non credevo te ne potessi dimenticare,” risponde Cyprian, e ha il buon gusto di non arrossire ancora di più. SI chiede se, sotto quella pelle così scura e liscia che si sogna anche la notte, Clun sia rovente quanto lui. “Da uno che ha inventato il… cos’era?”

“ _ULTRA V1BRAN1UM ZC-320_ ,” risponde orgoglioso.  “Trenta minuti in balia di un circuito idraulico che ti prende alla sprovvista ogni volta, perché utilizza come variabile la temperatura della stanza."

“Me lo ricordo. Mi hai promesso di mostrarmi tutta la tua collezione.”

“Tutta tutta?”

E Clun è così compiaciuto di se stesso che Cyprian non può fare a meno di dirgli sì. Clun si mette sulle punte dei piedi lo benda, e lui si china quanto basta per lascia bendare, senza nemmeno più tentare di nascondere la sua eccitazione. Il flusso di aria fresca diventa sempre più lontano man mano che Clun lo accompagna per mano in un ambiente diverso, e poi lo lascia andare. Fa molto più caldo.

“Ti fidi di me?”

“Sembra la battuta di uno sceneggiato teatrale dove poi qualcuno muore,” obietta Cyprian, prima di rispondere, “certo che mi fido.”

 

*

 

Quando una delle mille mani impersonali e rigide gli tirano via la benda dagli occhi, al suo sguardo rispondono le decine di Cyprian che si riflettono tutt’intorno a lui, spaventati e sopraffatti dalla quantità di piacere che riesce a dargli quella riproduzione di mostro marino, o qualunque cosa sia, che riesce a stringere i suoi tentacoli di metallo e pelle, imbottiture e olio lucente intorno alle sue cosce, ad afferrare le sue braccia, ad accarezzare il suo membro sempre più dolorante per il troppo piacere e a insinuarsi nei suoi orifizi con ritmi che non riesce a prevedere. C’è dell’intelligenza diabolica nella mente di Clun, e Cyprian sente di amare e ammirare anche quella, nonostante ne abbia timore.

Clun è alle sue spalle. Cyprian può intravederlo di tanto in tanto tra i movimenti dei tentacoli, può intuire i movimenti frenetici della sua mano intorno al proprio membro, può sentire gli sbuffi quando si costringe a rallentare per non godere. La vita gli si offusca di nuovo quando un tentacolo inizia a battere con più forza contro la sua prostata, e poi quando un secondo tentacolo accarezza il bordo già provato del suo orifizio, come se minacciasse di entrare a sua volta lì dentro. Lo fa. Cyprian gode per la terza volta, e solo l’impossibilità di accasciarsi in una qualsiasi direzione lo sorregge.

 

*

 

“Perdonami.”

Nonostante sia ancora un po’ intontito dall’esperienza, Cyprian prova a sorridere – anche se non è esattamente sicuro di esserci riuscito, troppo stupito dal vedere le lacrime di Clun brillare nei suoi occhi improvvisamente pieni di ansia. “Per cosa?”

“Ho esagerato. Teuthidae è tarata su di me.” Clun sta passando una spugna sul suo corpo, per cancellare le ultime tracce di sudore, olio e sperma. “Non avrei mai dovuto sottoportici.”

“Ehi.” Cyprian allunga una mano per accarezzargli i capelli cortissimi, fino alla cresta fiammante. “Voglio sapere solo una cosa. Mi ha rotto il culo, quella bastarda metallica?”

“No,” ghigna, “ho già controllato. Solo un po’ di rossore.”

“E allora non c’è niente da perdonare.”

Clun lo bacia intensamente, sgocciolando acqua calda ovunque, saltando sul suo corpo. Cos’avrà che lo attrae così tanto, Cyprian non è in grado di dirlo: è snello e piccolo, il contrario di Metacomet, nonostante la muscolatura definita; ha il colore e il sapore del pane appena uscito dal forno, i connotati alieni di un mondo che è distante nel tempo e nello spazio quanto mille anni di viaggio, ed è capace con magia e abilità di dar vita a qualsiasi incubo erotico che la sua mente, o quella di chiunque altro, possa mai concepire. No, Cyprian non è in grado di dirlo, _cos’è_ che gli piace così tanto di Clun. Sa solo che lo vuole tutto, e che, se gliene darà spazio, può essere decisamente più passionale, più brutale e più imprevedibile di una macchina con una ventina di tentacoli metallici.


End file.
